


Thunder's Roar

by nibelung_valesti



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Comfort, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Self-Indulgent, Spoilers for chapter 5, Thunderstorms, fears, its dumb i just want my boys to be happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-10-06 21:03:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20513459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nibelung_valesti/pseuds/nibelung_valesti
Summary: Sylvain has always been open about his fears, but theres one that bothers him on stormy nights, and there's only one person he trusts to keep him grounded.





	Thunder's Roar

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written a fic in like 7 years but I love Felix and Sylvain more than life itself and I really just wanted dumb soft shit between them. There are loads of grammatical mistakes in this but I just did this for fun so dont @ me.

Everyone has fears, and Sylvain is no exception.  
  
He was fairly open about his fears. Most of his were ones all his classmates had, things like losing a friend in a battle or the occasional anger that flickered in their profressor’s eyes when one of them did something stupid. He never believed showing fear to be a sign of weakness, dictating to his friends that it was far stronger of a person to admit one’s fears aloud than to bottle them up. That whole cheesy speech had garnered a nod in agreement from Ingrid and Dimitri, a groan from everyone else at his theatrics, and a slap upside the head from Felix. Sylvain was honest though, keeping his fears out in the open for all to see.  
  
Except for one fear.  
  
It was a simple fear, one that he was sure dozens of others shared with him. Even so, there was only one person who Sylvain trusted enough to know. One person who would keep him company when it surfaced without any judgement. Said person, however, was currently glaring at him through the dim light of the candle the redhead was holding to navigate the dark dormitory hall.  
  
“Sylvain, you better not be here because you’re too horny to sleep.” Felix spat, clearly displeased at having been woken up so late at night. He was often up before dawn to train after all. “Unlike you, some of us actually need rest and can control ourselves.”  
  
“Aw, c’mon Felix,” Sylvain teased, “You’re just way too irresistible, you know? It’s incredibly hard to sleep when your beautiful face is always plaguing my thoughts.” He managed to give the swordsman a sly grin, relishing in the red hue he could make out on the other’s cheeks.   
  
Sylvain relished in being freely able to say such things. The two had ‘officially’ gotten together a couple of months prior, much to everyone's surprise. Apparently their classmates had already assumed the two were an item prior to coming to the officers academy. Even Ingrid and Dimitri sheepishly admitted they thought the same; figuring the two were just trying to hide it from them and doing a poor job.  
  
Felix had gotten extra irritated and embarrassed, much like he was now.  
  
The raven ran a hand down his face and huffed. “Sylvain, you’re lucky I have so much self restraint or I would have killed you years ago. Go back to your own room and deal with it yourself. Good _night_.” He snapped out the last word as he attempted to close the door in the taller boy’s face, but was annoyed to see a hand reach out to stop it.  
  
“Wait!” Sylvain rushed, “Look Felix that’s really not why I’m here I promise!” He allowed his facade to slowly crumble as he looked for the right words to say. Felix clearly noticed the change in attitude and was pointedly waiting for a proper explanation, his arms crossed across his chest.  
  
“It’s...just...ah well…” Even if it was Felix, it was still difficult for him to ask for help in this situation. This wasn’t the first time he had come to Felix seeking solace out of fear, but each time wasn’t any easier. He had built up walls around these emotions and even allowing his partner in wasn’t a simple task yet.  
  
“Either spit it out or go back to bed.” Felix bit out.

“Okay, okay…” Sylvain said, “It’s that I’m sc-”

A loud rumble vibrated through the room as a clap of thunder sounded outside. Sylvain visibly winced and curled in on himself more, the candle in his hand shaking a bit more noticeably. He had hoped the storm raging outside had calmed down in the few hours he sat awake in thought, but the sound of thunder reverberating in his mind proved his wish false. It was going to be a long night, he felt.  
  
Felix’s demeanor softened greatly as things clicked into place. Without a word, he quietly took the candle from Sylvain and placed it on his desk before leading the other to his bed. He pulled Sylvain down on top of him, who quickly latched his arms around Felix’s waist and buried his face in the other’s neck. The feeling of Felix softly threading his fingers through red hair immediately made him feel safer though the pulsating fear still thrummed in his heart and mind.  
  
“Sorry…” He murmured against Felix’s neck. He hated bothering his partner with such childish fears, but after attempting to hide under blankets to sleep and failing he knew he was left with no other option than to wake Felix or stay awake all night waiting for the storm to pass. “It’s really stupid I know.”  
  
The swordsman let out a sigh. “Sylvain…”  
  
“It’s just that I can’t...Get the sound of him out of my head. I keep trying to sleep but every time I close my eyes I see that..._thing_.” His voice broke on the last word as memories flooded in.  
  
Miklan, or whatever horrific thing Miklan turned into, plagued Sylvain. The sky loved to torment him as the sound of thunder mimicked the booming roar of the monster that was consumed by pure hatred and malice. Sylvain never really cared for his brother, but he truly believed that monster was somehow his fault, the being willed into existence purely out of Miklan’s anguish and spite for his younger brother who took everything from him.  
  
He had been unaware that his grip had become vice-like or that his breathing came ragged and quick until hands gently tilted his head away and lips pressed gently against his forehead. Sylvain stilled, before slowly opened to eyes to peer into rich amber. The way Felix looked at him was soft and reserved for him and only him, and never failed to pull at his heart and set him at ease.  
  
“He can’t hurt you anymore,” Felix said softly, stroking Sylvain’s cheek with his thumb. “He can’t hurt you, and the shit that happened to him is not your fault. He brought his downfall upon himself” His voice was soft, lacking the usual edge, and Sylvain found himself relaxing into the sound. It was enough to distract him from the occasional rumbles from outside, though the beastial sounds in his mind hummed, waiting for a chance to raise once again.  
  
“I know its not, I just keep thinking if I wasn’t even born if he would have-”  
  
“Sylvain don’t say that shit.” The raven snapped. “You know damned well he would have still turned into the same, worthless excuse of a human being regardless if you were born or not.” Felix hated this conversation; hated anytime Sylvain dared to blame himself for the misfortunes his family lineage had placed upon him. “If anyone to blame it’s your father and all this idiot bullshit about crests and you know it.”  
  
The redhead quieted and shifted his gaze away from Felix’s. The younger was right, and he knew it, but it was always hard to believe. Growing up with Miklan tormenting him for simply _existing_ had clouded his mind with self doubt and hatred. Nothing good has ever come from him being brought into this world, only pain and the cruel destiny years of tradition has placed on him.  
  
A sharp pinch too his cheek brought him back to reality once more. Felix’s irritated glare was back, but it was more of a comfort than anything. “Stop thinking so much, idiot. You can’t ever seem to use your brain this much for school work or training so don’t bother using it for pointless shit.”   
  
This managed to pull a small smile out of Sylvain. A quiet chuckle managed to escape his lips before he spoke. “Heh, you’re right, as always. After all, what do I need to think for when I’ve got you to do it for me? You’re already ninety percent of my impulse control, might as well be the rest of my brain as well.”  
  
“Goddess knows you’d maybe get some actual work done if I was.” Felix said, rolling his eyes. “Now go to sleep, fool. If we’re both tired in the morning neither of us will get work done and I’m not about to get scolded by the professor because of you.”  
  
Sylvain smiled a bit wider before burying his face back into Felix’s neck and letting out a content sigh. Fear still ran cold through his veins, but the warmth from the safety of his partner’s arms was melting it away, allowing his body to finally relax. He pressed his lips softly against the column of Felix’s throat before closing his eyes.  
  
“Hey Felix?”  
  
An irritated groan hit his ears. “What _now_, Sylvain?” The redhead chuckled before squeezing Felix tighter in his embrace.  
  
“Just...Thanks.”  
  
A felt the soft smile in his hair as Felix tightened his own grip. “Of course,” was all he said, and the two drifted off, the sounds of monstrous screams of the past fading away into the sounds of a dull and harmless thunder.


End file.
